


Hooded Boys

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Author never played the game, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I just realized that was a tag even though a lot of my fics have hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Sure, Ash missed his flight back to Kanto, but it's not like he can't have some fun or make some new friends while he's stuck in Galar!
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268





	Hooded Boys

“...Where are you, Gou?” Ash asked, propping his phone up in the air so Pikachu could wave to it.

“What? I’m back in Kanto! Where are  _ you _ ? Still in Galar?” Gou asked.

Ash sweatdropped. “Uh, maybe-”

“Ash! How did you  _ miss the flight _ ? We already resolved the Galar Crisis, Eternatus’s taken care of, everything’s peaceful, why are you  _ still there _ ?” Ash peeked over Hammerlocke City, shrugging.

“Hey you know me, we saw a Flygon and forgot the time while playing with him!”

Gou facepalmed, taking a deep breath. “Alright, we’ll get you another plane ticket. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not.”

“And you know the essentials, right? Food, water, shelter? You’re going to survive while we get things sorted out?”

“Who do you take me for? A rookie?” Ash’s eyebrow twitched as he rolled his eyes and patted Pikachu. “Besides, I have Dragonite-”

“Ok great, I’ll hopefully see you soon! We still have so much work to do!” 

Ash glanced at Pikachu as Gou ended the video chat, shaking his head. “Well, Dragonite could technically fly us home, but Gou didn’t seem to like that idea.” He grinned, running a hand through Pikachu’s back fur while putting away his phone. “It’s just you and me, huh? Like good times!” Pikachu chirped, blinking when a shadow came up behind them. 

Flygon? Ash scooped Pikachu up, meeting the pokemon with a smile. “Hey there! Aren’t you the same Flygon I saw not too long ago?” Flygon nodded, tilting his head and nudging at Ash. “Aw, you feeling guilty? It’s ok, it wasn’t your fault I missed my flight, it was mine.”

Pikachu patted Flygon’s head, chirping to him while Ash murmured to himself. “We could stay at the Hammerlocke pokecenter, or we could buy a sleeping bag and- hm? What is it, Pikachu?” Hopping onto Flygon, Pikachu excitedly chirped as Flygon playfully flew around.

Ash chuckled, following Flygon and Pikachu down to the Hammerlocke Stadium and gaping up at it. The two pokemon both snickered, and Pikachu leapt back onto Ash’s head, gesturing at the building. “You wanna go visit? Sure, let’s go!” Pikachu’s ears twitched as they walked into the open doors.

Flygon playfully chittered to Pikachu as Ash’s eyes sparkled. “Whoa, this place is so cool!” Pikachu gave a loud squeak, patting Ash's cheek. “Wait, seriously? There’s a gym here?” He glanced up at Flygon before grinning at Pikachu. “You thinking the same thing?” 

Pikachu nodded, ears flattened against his head as Ash ran forward, Flygon still following them in the distance. A tall figure in a hoodie was pacing back and forth in front of a long corridor. There was an egg in their hands and a Rotom phone flying around. Ash screeched to a stop in front of them. “Hello! Do you know where the gym is?” The person blinked, staring down at Ash with a blank expression.

“The league just ended, there’s no way you battled all the other gym leaders already.”

Ash rubbed the nape of his neck. “I haven’t, I just wanna see the gym stadium!”

“You’re… crazy.” They scowled, eyes screaming murder. “Why should I trust you,  _ kid _ ?”

Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances. “Good point.” They turned back to the stranger as they blinked. “Well, we’ll be on our way then. Sorry to bother you!” Before Ash could turn around, the person gasped, staring at Flygon as he flew over.

“Flygon! There you are!” Flygon gave a happy chirp, encircling the stranger and nuzzling at the egg. “I was so worried! Where were you?” Almost on cue, their Rotom took a picture of them.

“Wait, that’s your Flygon? He’s so cool!” Ash exclaimed, Pikachu backing him up with a loud chirp. 

The stranger froze, smile turning into a wary frown as they stared at Ash. “You didn’t even know he was my pokemon?” Cooing, Flygon flew next to Ash, demanding pets. The figure tilted their head. “Are you even from this region? Because you seem… oddly familiar.”

“Well, I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!” Ash patted Pikachu, chuckling when Flygon butted at his hand, to his trainer’s surprise. “And this is my partner Pikachu!”

Flygon chirped to his trainer, who held the pokemon egg closer to himself. “Hm, I’m Raihan. You may- actually, you don’t know, but I’m the eighth Galar gym leader.” Raihan grinned when Ash’s eyes gleamed with amazement, but Ash could tell his grin didn’t reach his eyes.

“That’s so awesome! Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Ash nodded to Pikachu. “Come on, buddy, let’s find a place to stay. Who knows how long we’re gonna be here?”

Flygon curled around Ash, chirping to him. Raihan’s posture was relaxed, but his eyes flitted around. “You know, you could…” Even when Ash raised an eyebrow, Raihan didn’t show major signs of panic. “You’re a trainer, right?” 

Ash tilted his head, petting Flygon’s head with a nod. “Yeah, you could say that!” Pikachu laughed.

“Do you… have any dragon types? I can give you advice on how to raise them. I am a dragon specialist after all.” Question marks popped up above Ash’s head. “I feel bad for lashing out at you-”

“Oh, no, it’s alright, Raihan!” Ash put his hands out, shaking his head. “And yeah, I do have Dragonite with me.”

After a pause, Raihan’s eyes lit up. “A  _ Dragonite _ ? Whoa, doesn’t Lance have one?” Pikachu’s ears perked up.

“Mhm! Lance’s Dragonite is quite friendly. Not as friendly as mine though-”

Raihan practically led Ash down the corridor in excitement. “You’ve met Lance, haven’t you.”

Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances. “I guess you could say that as well.” They gaped up at the empty stadium, stars in their eyes. “Whoa… This never gets old. Hey, can I let Dragonite out?”

Glancing off in abashment, Raihan nodded. Flygon gave a small chirp at his trainer, perking up in excitement when Dragonite roared. Ash chuckled when Dragonite greeted him with a bone-crushing hug. 

“You are definitely not a new trainer,” Raihan murmured to himself, almost timid as he patted Dragonite’s snout with one hand. “Shiny scales, looks powerful, warm to the touch.” Side-eyeing Ash, Raihan tilted his head. “I’m guessing you know to take Dragonite on daily flights? Both for the UV light and exercise?” 

“Yep! We even got the diet figured out!” Pikachu chirped in agreement, waving to Dragonite with a grin.

Raihan hummed in agreement. “Dragonites do better in cool temperatures than most other dragons due to their environment, so you don’t have to worry about that. I recommend you either stop by a water source every week or mist Dragonite every so often though. Other than that, you’re going to have to ask Lance for advice,” he finished, voice almost having a bitter undertone. 

Flygon twirled around Raihan’s head. “Oh, sure! Uh… Raihan-”

“Wanna meet my pokemon, kid?” Raihan cut in with a mocking grin. Dragonite stepped closer to Raihan with arms wide open, pouting when Raihan stepped away, his arms curling tighter around the egg.

“Yeah!” Ash and Pikachu both exclaimed, chuckling when Flygon nudged at them. 

“You already know Flygon… somehow…” 

“Oh, we met like an hour ago!” Flygon chirped in agreement. There was no way. Just, what? Why was Flygon so affectionate to some random stranger?

Raihan stared at Flygon for a few silent moments before letting out his pokemon one by one. Dragonite cooed, nodding to Flygon and flying around the stadium with him. Raihan patted the pokemon next to him, casually grinning at his Rotom phone as it continued taking pictures of them. “This is Gigalith.”

“Boldore’s evolution!” Ash practically cooed, also patting the pokemon. Pikachu chittered to Ash, who grinned back.

“You have a Boldore?”

“Yep!” Ash tilted his head, kneeling to pet Raihan’s Torkoal. “I also have a Torkoal!” 

Raihan rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself, “Don’t tell me you also have Leon’s main pokemon as well.” Stifling a laugh, Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheek.

Ash side-eyed Raihan, arching an eyebrow. “...Hold on, I know for sure Torkoal isn’t a dragon type, and I’m pretty sure Gigalith isn’t either?”

Shrugging, Raihan gestured to his snake pokemon. “They’re not. Neither is Sandaconda here.” Before Raihan could say anything else, Ash crawled over and petted Sandaconda as well. “Ah… ok.”

“But you specialize in dragon types-” Ash fell silent at Raihan’s apathetic glare, blinking when Raihan winced a second later.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Raihan sighed. “Sandaconda is in the dragon egg group though.”

“The other two?” Ash flatly asked. Raihan was silent. Ash watched Dragonite interact with Raihan’s pokemon before grinning when Raihan’s Goodra and Turtonator walked up to them. “You have a Goodra! And a Turtonator!”

“Why, do you have those two pokemon as well?”

“Nah, my friend Kiawe has a Turtonator, and I only used to have a Goodra.” Rotom took pictures of Ash using one hand to pet Goodra and using the other to shake Turtonator’s hand. 

“Used to?”

Flygon tilted his head, zipping around Dragonite before landing next to Ash. “I released my Goodra.” While Raihan jaw-dropped, Pikachu’s ears wilted. “Goodra wanted to protect the wetlands, so yeah.”

“You… wow.” Raihan glanced off at his last pokemon. His main pokemon, actually. “I’m guessing you don’t know what a Duraludon is?” Dragonite landed next to Flygon with a curious coo.

“Nope!”

“Well, my Duraludon can Gigantamax.”

“Don’t know what that is, but it sounds cool!” Ash exclaimed, reaching over with his non-gooey hand and patting Duraludon. 

Raihan watched Rotom take pictures of Ash and Duraludon, asking, “Rotom, can you show him one of our battles?” 

Rotom beeped in affirmative, flying in front of Ash and showing him two battles. One between Raihan and Leon, one between Raihan and a gym challenger. Ash and Pikachu’s eyes both shone with excitement. “That’s amazing!” Dragonite also roared in agreement, eyes gleaming.

Raihan absentmindedly stroked the case around the egg in his hands. “Yeah, I know, right?”

Ash chuckled as Flygon chirped at him, flinging all the goo off his hand. “You raised all your pokemon really well, Raihan!” Raihan didn’t acknowledge it. Flygon tilted his head at Raihan. “Hey Raihan? Are all Flygons this… friendly?”

“Well, no. Especially not my Flygon.”

Flygon nibbled at Ash’s cap, taking it and cooing in laughter. “Do you know why?” Dragonite chased after Flygon, both of them twirling through the air. 

“Whatever the reason, it sure is unusual. Dragons are very prideful and protective of their families and don’t usually let anyone in.” Raihan met Flygon’s eyes as he dangled Ash’s cap in front of Ash, before shrugging. “He must really trust you.”

“Are you sure Flygon isn’t just so friendly because you treat your pokemon so well?” Ash grinned, reaching over to pat Dragonite’s snout, chuckling when Pikachu demanded the same. 

Raihan gritted his teeth, before sighing, a casual smile on his lips. “You can stop with the flattering.”

Ash tilted his head, wrestling back his cap. “Flattery? I’m just telling the truth.”

“...Never mind.” Rotom beeped, taking more pictures as Flygon burrowed under Ash, flying him around the stadium. Dragonite darted at them, tackling them in a hug in the air. Raihan sweatdropped, standing up straight and staring over the stadium. 

Flygon and Dragonite soon flew back down, Ash dangling between them and waving to Raihan. “Wait a second, are you wearing a  _ collared shirt _ beneath your hoodie?” Ash teased, watching Flygon and Dragonite take off once more.

Raihan narrowed his eyes for a split second before sporting a timid smile. “Mocking my fashion choices, huh? Are you not the person to wear the same outfit for weeks on end because you like it that much, kid?” Pikachu poked at Ash’s cheek with a teasing smirk.

Ash rolled his wrist with a toothy grin. “You’ve got a point there.” Raihan couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth. “And to be honest, your fashion is really not as bad as-”

“Leon’s.” After a pause, Raihan confirmed, “Right?”

The egg in Raihan’s hands shook for a moment when Ash chuckled. “Yeah seriously, what is even up with his cape?” Raihan relaxed, sporting a sleepy smile and half-lidded eyes. “Look, I’ve seen a lot on my journey. A lot. And I’ve met people like Lance. But none of them dress like… whatever Leon was thinking.”

“Yeah, that’s my childhood rival for you.” Raihan bit his lip, single snaggletooth poking out as he scowled. Ash stared at Raihan, blinking when he shook his head. “Ugh, sorry, I promise I’m normally more amiable and composed than this.”

“It’s alright. Everyone has bad days.” Ash grinned so wide that he shut his eyes. “Especially after what just happened.” 

“...Sure.” Staring over the stadium, Ash waved his fists up and down. “What are you so excited about now?”

Ash gestured to Rotom. “Your battles looked so fun!”

Raihan grinned, eyes gleaming. “They’re supposed to be. For the battlers and the people watching.”

“Double battles! In  _ weather effects _ ? Against  _ your team _ ?” Ash squealed, Pikachu being just as excited. “Raihan, you really did an amazing job getting me pumped up!”

“That’s cool!” Raihan glanced off, eyes weary. “As much I love battling, I’ve gotta go to a gym leader meeting about the recent Galar Crisis.” He returned all of his pokemon, blinking when Flygon dodged the beam of light and flew next to Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes, smiling when Raihan only shrugged, handing Flygon the egg in his hands. “Well, have fun, kid.”

Raihan’s Rotom chirped at them before following Raihan out of the stadium. Flygon cooed, doing a twirl in the air before handing the egg to Ash. The egg immediately trembled a bit.

“Huh. What egg is this?” Flygon gestured to himself. “A Trapinch? Your child?” Flygon shook his head before headbutting at Ash’s cap, causing him to laugh. “Come on, Dragonite, Flygon! Let’s explore!”

Flygon chirped in agreement, unconsciously gliding to the sides as if blocking them from the lifts.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Whoa, it really is like walking through an ancient castle!” Pikachu chirped in agreement, equally as giddy. Flygon and Dragonite raced each other, both of them landing next to Ash as the egg in his hands shook. “...Oh Arceus it’s gonna hatch soon, isn’t it.” Flygon and Dragonite exchanged amused glances as Ash ran in a circle. “Where’s Raihan? Seriously, why isn’t he back yet?”

Flygon shook his head, flying out the door, Dragonite following him. Ash sighed, running to catch up to them. They travelled along the trail, buildings and houses zooming by. Ash screeched to a stop in front of a huge crowd, barely able to notice Raihan with his Rotom phone in the centre. Flygon flew down next to Raihan, startling the crowd.

“Flygon, what are you doing here?” Ash blinked. Why was Raihan’s voice so deep? Flygon gestured towards him. “Oh. Hey, kid.” The crowd all turned to stare at Ash. Pikachu’s fur bristled. Raihan tilted his head, lazily walking over. 

Ash snapped out of his stupor when the egg in his hands shook. He handed it to Raihan, before glancing backwards. The egg stopped trembling. “Yeah, that’s all. I’ll see you.” Raihan’s expression somehow got more deadpanned. 

“Who is that kid? Why did he give Raihan an egg? Hold on, isn’t that the kid who helped out in the Galar Crisis?” the crowd murmured to themselves. Ash shrugged, smiling when Dragonite twirled around Flygon. “A Dragonite? That has to be Raihan’s, right? There’s no way a kid like  _ that _ can tame a dragon like Raihan. He looks so weak!” Raihan stayed silent. 

Pikachu sharply chirped at the crowds, blinking when Ash shook his head. “Come on, let’s go.” Flygon hissed at Raihan, him and Dragonite both flying after and nudging at Ash.

After a few minutes of winding around, Flygon led them to a small patch of forest on the edge of the town. Ash took a deep breath. Pikachu cooed At Ash as he sat on the ground, leaning back on his hands to look at the sky. 

A few wild pokemon peeked at them. “Wow. He’s really popular, huh?” Ash smiled. “He deserves it.” Flygon and Dragonite both cooed, landing next to Ash and curling up on either side of him. The wild pokemon tilted their heads, padding forward, and nudging at Ash’s feet. Ash reached forward, patting the pokemon.

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. An hour passed- “Kid?” Ash glanced up at Raihan, waving. “So Flygon led you here,” Raihan said, suave voice still smoother than silk.

Ash sweatdropped. “You can drop the voice already.” Before Raihan could even respond, Ash shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m guessing normal tourists don’t know about this place either?”

“...No, they don’t.” Raihan’s voice turned chipper. “I can’t believe Flygon likes you this much!” Ash watched Pikachu play with the wild pokemon, blinking when Raihan had to physically step over the crowds of wild pokemon surrounding him, an awed expression on his face. 

“I’m guessing these pokemon don’t usually… act this way either.” Flygon laughed, and Dragonite grinned at Ash.

“Nah, every time I come out here to check on them, they hiss at me.” Raihan reached out to pet one of the wild pokemon, chuckling when they snuggled closer to Ash. He sat down next to Ash, the egg in his hands almost perking up in excitement. 

“You’re a good person though.”

Raihan didn’t respond to that. “Ash, right?” Ash raised an eyebrow as Raihan hesitantly handed him the egg. “How do you feel about me giving you a tour of the place?”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash patted the egg wrapped in his vest as Rotom finished recording Raihan’s training. Pikachu shook his head, annoyed at the sand sticking to his fur when the small sandstorm died down. 

“And yeah, that’s it,” Raihan said, dusting his hoodie mostly free of sand and wiping his forehead. “Great job, everyone!” His pokemon all happily growled, spreading out across the stadium to relax. Flygon swooped down next to Raihan, pouting when Raihan took the egg back.

“So? What do you think?”

“It’s so amazing!” Ash genuinely exclaimed. “The way your pokemon worked together, the bond you share, you all worked really hard!”

Raihan gave a toothy grin. “Obviously.”

“Yeah!” Ash flicked at Pikachu’s fur, chuckling when Pikachu tried to shake the sand off. “Aw come on, buddy. It’s not that bad. Besides, at least it wasn’t ash!” Pikachu’s ears wilted in exasperation, causing Ash to laugh. “But seriously, Raihan, you were just as fierce as your pokemon! I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic about battling!”

“Oh...” Raihan cleared his throat, leaning to the side and shrugging. “You look excited.”

“I am!” Ash exclaimed, brushing all of the sand off Pikachu’s fur. “I’ve got so many battling ideas from your training!” Raihan raised an eyebrow, holding the egg closer to himself. “Pikachu, remember Buizel’s ice aqua jet and thunder armour?”

“What.”

“What if you covered yourself in electricity?” Ash gave a thoughtful hum, glancing around the stadium. “Would that burn up the pointed rocks flying around?” Flygon spun in the air, cooing in excitement.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, kid.”

“Who knows, maybe it softens the damage a little?” Ash tickled Pikachu’s cheeks with a grin. “We can also combine that with quick attack for offence too!” Pikachu chirped, gesturing and ears perking up. “Oh yeah, the sandstorm also masks your attacks like how we create dust clouds in battles! What if you attack the sandstorm with thunderbolt or electroweb? Would the whole thing crackle with electricity like during our battle against Misty? OH, that means Quick Attack also works!”

“Kid-”

“And even if that doesn’t work, you could always use Iron Tail on large chunks and attack downwards with an electroweb!” Ash snapped his fingers, eyes gleaming. “And if you cover yourself with electricity, it might prevent the electroweb from dissipating! Imagine wearing the electroweb like Rowlet’s outfit! Oh oh, maybe a full electroweb around yourself, imagine that!” Pikachu and Ash both pumped their fists up and down. “It’d be like an actual shield! What if we condensed the electricity so it’s more like a fabric than a web? Pikachu, do you remember those Dedenne balls? Can you see through a ball of electricity-”

“Kid!” Flygon tilted his head, cooing at Raihan.

Ash froze, shutting his mouth with a click. “Sorry.” Raihan watched Ash brush all of the sand on his vest off, gulping.

“No no, I just-” he cut himself off, sighing. “Your enthusiasm is admirable. It reminds me of Lance and Leon.” Ash pulled at his vest, nodding and staring at his trainers with furrowed eyebrows. Raihan narrowed his eyes, but he let it go. “So you’re a battler?” Pikachu rolled his eyes.

If anything, Ash only looked more guilty. “Yeah.”

“...You’ve got a lot of experience.” Ash gave a silent nod. Raihan glanced between the egg in his hands and Flygon. “Do you have experience raising pokemon though?”

Ash’s eyes sparkled. “Of course! Phanpy, Larvitar, Scraggy, Noibat-” he cut himself off, staring at Raihan. “Why?”

Flygon headbutted at Raihan. Raihan paused for a moment. He stepped next to Ash, firmly pressing the egg into Ash’s hands. Ash froze. “You’ll raise Trapinch just as well as me then.” Pikachu’s ears twitched, chirping between Ash and Raihan. “I don’t need another Flygon on my team.”

Ash held the egg to himself, reaching his other hand out. “Hey, are you”--Raihan froze--“sure?” Raihan relaxed once more, grin wide. 

“Yeah, totally. Since Flygon trusts you, I do too.”

Ash pursed his lips before grinning. “Oh, thank you! I’m honoured that… Flygon trusts me.” Raihan’s grin didn’t falter. He used Ash’s head as an armrest and did a wink at Rotom, who took a picture of them together. 

Ash’s annoyed but fond smile almost melted Raihan’s heart as he stared at the picture.

“Mind if I post this?”

Rolling his eyes, Ash answered, “Go ahead.” He then sleepily glanced at Pikachu. “Guess we’re staying at the pokecenter this time, Pikachu.” Pikachu rubbed his eyes, licking his fur. Ash giggled, bowing at Raihan. “Thank you, Raihan. I’ll see you around-”

“Wanna stay over?” Raihan blurted. “...I mean, I practically live here in the stadium, and there’s plenty of space-”

Ash shrugged. “I know.” He stroked the egg case, yawning. “You know, if you wanted to make sure I take care of this egg, you could just say so.” 

“That’s not just…” Raihan sighed as Ash swayed on his feet, tired tears forming in his eyes. “Come on, kid, let’s get you to a bed.” Ash leaned towards Raihan, eyes half-lidded. Raihan returned Flygon before standing Ash upright and leading the way.

The moment Ash face-planted onto the guest bed and curled around the egg, he and Pikachu fell asleep. Like trainer like pokemon, huh? 

Raihan reached forward before stiffening. Biting his lip, he only took Ash’s cap and threw it to the side. He flicked the sand off his hoodie before walking out of the room.

“Now. What are you exactly hiding from me, kid?” Rotom beeped as Raihan searched ‘Ash Ketchum’ up.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

It had been one day, and Raihan’s follower count had already shot up in number. Raihan wasn’t even surprised. He stared down at the single picture he posted with him and Ash together, hands slightly trembling. 

So. Alola champion, huh.

Raihan just _ couldn’t wait _ to see him again. He sighed, peeking into the guest bedroom. Empty. His cap was still laying on the bed, but the kid himself? Gone.

Well, of course it was empty, why did Raihan think otherwise? Did he really expect someone as energetic as Ash to stay in a single room for anything longer than a night?

Raihan casually glanced off, heart racing. Oh no, what’s going to happen now? Why did he let Ash in here? What was he  _ thinking _ ?

A cracking sound resonated throughout the halls. Raihan stiffened for a moment before racing towards the source of it. 

_ The cracks spread across the black sphere. Panicked faces. What had he done? _

Raihan shook his head, screeching to a stop in front of his room. He took a deep breath, creaking the door open with a lazy smile on his face. 

Ash was on the floor, him and Pikachu both cooing at a newly hatched Trapinch, who was wrapped in one of Raihan’s hoodies. Raihan’s heart would have melted if it wasn’t for… “Hey Raihan! Trapinch hatched, but you probably knew that already!” Ash grinned, scooping Trapinch into his arms and flicking at her head to stop her from eating the hoodie strings.

Raihan stared at Trapinch. She was… dark. Practically black in the dim lights. Oh. Shinies were cool, but not this time to Raihan. Trapinch chirped at him, snuggling closer to Ash and lightly chewing his fingers. Pikachu rolled his eyes, climbing up to Ash’s shoulder.

“...Hey.” Ash raised an eyebrow, standing up. Before Ash could say anything, Raihan calmly said, “Are you going to catch Trapinch?”

Ash glanced down, stroking Trapinch’s head from beneath the layers and layers of hoodies. “That’s up to her.” Pikachu also cooed in agreement.

Raihan blinked.  _ This kid _ . He was really gonna pass up having a shiny because he wanted her to choose between him and- “Wait, Trapinch led you to my room.”

“Oh! This is your room?” Ash glanced around at the framed photos of Raihan with his pokemon with a sweatdrop. “I probably should have guessed.” Trapinch gave a chirp, and Ash stuck his tongue out at her. “But yeah, sorry for invading your privacy, Raihan. We won’t do it again.” 

Ash tickled Trapinch’s belly before wagging his finger at her as if scolding her. Raihan couldn’t help but weakly smile. “No wait, I already entrusted Trapinch to you though.”

“I guess.” Ash tilted his head as he set Trapinch down. “See, Trapinch led me here, so she’s bound to like you better, right?” Trapinch cooed, hoodie trailing after her as she explored the room. Pikachu hopped off, following Trapinch. Raihan couldn’t help but chuckle, loosening up.

“She probably just wanted more warmth.” Ash furrowed his eyebrows. Raihan smirked, placing the back of his hand on Ash’s shoulder, causing him to yelp. Freezing, Raihan instantly stepped back, trying to appear calm. “Are you- I… I’m sorry.”

“Hm? No, it’s alright, you just surprised me.”

“You’re sure?” 

Ash nodded, before teasingly punching at Raihan’s arm. “Why are your hands so  _ cold _ ? I can literally feel them  _ through _ my shirt  _ and _ vest!”

Raihan shrugged, also grinning. “I was  _ just  _ demonstrating what Trapinch was feeling, kid. We dragons are cold.” Ash mock gasped, scooping Trapinch and cuddling her. Pouting, Pikachu clung to Ash’s leg.

“Girl, are you cold? Can I warm you up?” Ash raised an eyebrow at Raihan. “ _ You’re _ fine, right?”

“Jerk.” 

Ash giggled when Raihan patted his hair. “But seriously though, thank you for letting me stay over!” Raihan bent down, booping Ash’s nose before holding his phone up for a selfie. Trapinch was gnawing at Ash’s head while Ash and Raihan both grinned. 

Ash curiously watched Raihan post the photo online. “Man, you really attract followers, huh? These guys are  _ fast _ ,” Raihan noted, sitting down next to Ash. Ash snuggled Trapinch before poking at Raihan’s left cheek. Raihan lazily raised an eyebrow, blinking when Ash copied his posture, leaning back against his hoodie closet. 

“You’ve got a little fang! Like a Litten!”

Raihan smirked, eyes gleaming. “Why, is it-”

“It’s cute!” Trapinch chirped, crawling next to Pikachu and draping the hoodie over them both.

Raihan engulfed Ash with his own hoodie, acting nonchalant despite the embarrassed flush on his face. “Why don’t you  _ zip it _ , kid?” Raihan’s Rotom flew off, taking pictures of Trapinch and Pikachu. Ash poked his head out of the hoodie, trying and failing to get out of it. Raihan rested his head on top of Ash’s. “You’re so toasty!” Ash rolled his eyes.

Rotom beeped, taking pictures of them as Ash flicked at Raihan’s hoodie strings. “I can see why you like these hoodies.” He side-eyed Raihan with a mischievous grin. “You wouldn’t mind if I… borrowed them, right?” Raihan slapped a hand over his hand to stifle his laughter before ruffling Ash’s hair and standing up. Ash flailed, still stuck in Raihan’s hoodie like in a baby carrier. “And would you  _ let me down already _ .”

“Hm, why don’t we go outside and go meet some fans-”

“Raihan!”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash, now freed from Raihan’s hoodie, stared at the crowd around him. Raihan was currently taking selfies with his fans and chatting with them, leaving Ash to the side. Trapinch burrowed under Ash’s vest, and Pikachu chirped at Ash. 

“Hm? No, it’s alright,” Ash murmured, staring at Raihan with a weak smile. “He really cares for everyone here.” Like on cue, Raihan gave advice on raising an Appletun to one of his fans, complimenting their courage while he was at it with an optimistic grin. 

Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances, Trapinch innocently chirping. Turning to leave, Ash froze when a stranger stepped in front of him. They smirked, flatly saying, “So you’re the kid everyone’s talking about, huh?” Ash flinched when they reached forward and patted his hair. “You don’t deserve that Trapinch. Don’t see what’s so special about you anyway, so why did Raihan decide to include you in his posts?”

“I don’t know?” Ash said with a small awkward laugh.

The stranger leered at him. “You’re just a  _ kid _ . You’re  _ weak _ .” Ash raised an eyebrow, watching Pikachu spark at them. “You don’t  _ deserve _ to be anywhere  _ near _ the great Raihan.” Trapinch cowered, snuggling closer to Ash.

Before Ash could say anything, another shadow loomed behind him. Raihan placed a hand on Ash’s back, grinning. “Hello there.” His eyes shot icy daggers at the stranger. Pikachu’s fur bristled as he did the same. 

“Raihan!” they exclaimed. “I look up to you so much!”

“...And that means you get to insult one of my friends?” Raihan said with a dangerous grin, causing Ash to glance up at him, eyebrow raised. 

The fan wilted, before hissing, “What makes him your friend? How come we’ve never even heard of him before? He’s  _ nobody _ .” Ash casually played with Trapinch, stiffening when Raihan snarled at the stranger.

“Then you can  _ stop  _ being my fan. You’re not a fan. You. Are. Just. Mean.” Pikachu also hissed in agreement.

“Raihan, Pikachu, it’s alright,” Ash murmured.

“No it’s not.” Even though they haven’t known each other for long, Ash was the only one who saw the fury under Raihan’s calm posture. Ash grabbed Raihan’s hoodie with one hand. “Stop being a twat, alright?” Raihan yelled at the stranger as Ash pulled him away.

All the way to an empty spot in the Hammerlocke pokecenter.

After a few minutes of silence, Ash finally spoke up, “Are you good?” Raihan sighed, nodding. “Thanks. For defending me.” Pikachu shook his head in exasperation, curling around Ash’s neck, while Trapinch simply nuzzled Ash’s hand.

“Should have done it before,” Raihan hissed to himself, freezing when Ash stiffened. “...Sorry. For before. For, you know.”

“What? Are you still guilty over- Ah.” Ash ran a hand through his hair before nudging at Raihan’s side. “You didn’t know me very well back then.” Raihan glanced off, putting his Rotom phone on the table.

“Not a good excuse.”

“...All that matters to me is that you’re trying to make up for it.”

“That’s not-” Raihan blurted, before falling silent. Ash took his Rotom phone out, reading over Gou’s messages. Pikachu’s ears twitched as they both rolled his eyes. Trapinch tilted her head.

Raihan gave a small hum of curiosity, and Ash explained, “My friend Gou is  _ still _ mad at me for missing our flight.”

“...You are literally Leon, I can’t-” Raihan said with a chuckle, before whispering, “Your friend Gou, huh?” Ash tilted his head. “Are we friends?”

“I think of you as my friend, and I’d be honoured if what you said back then-”

“It’s true.” Trapinch and Pikachu both chirped when Ash cheered, side-eyeing Raihan when he blinked. “Want to exchange numbers?”

“Sure!” Why was Ash so excited? A bead of sweat ran down Raihan’s face. “Are  _ you _ sure though?”

Raihan paused for a moment before smiling. “...Yeah.” After exchanging numbers, Raihan leaned his arm against Ash’s head, pulling him to an empty table. “So, do you have any social media accounts?”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash propped his nodding head up with his arm. While Trapinch had already fallen asleep, Pikachu kept himself awake, burrowing under Ash’s other arm. Raihan didn’t seem affected though, still gesturing wildly and ranting about social media. 

“I don’t want to interrupt, but-” Ash started, trying to suppress a yawn. 

“What time is it?” Even their Rotom phones were on sleeping mode. Raihan glanced around, only greeted by Nurse Joy. “Why didn’t you stop me, kid?”

Ash waved a hand before petting Pikachu’s ears. “Don’t worry about it. Now, where did you leave off-”

Raihan put away his phone, marching over to the counter and asking Nurse Joy, “Can I get a room for my friend?” Ash facepalmed, also putting away his phone and standing up.

“One room?” Nurse Joy asked. Raihan nodded, taking the single room key presented to him. They both smiled when Ash padded over, his two pokemon in his arms. Raihan bent down, placing Pikachu on his shoulder and taking the sleeping Trapinch in his arm.

“Raihan, I said it’s fine!” Even as Ash complained, Raihan placed a hand on Ash’s back and guided him down the hall. They walked side by side until entering the room. 

Raihan stepped forward while Ash stayed at the door. “Did you brush your teeth already?” He chuckled when Ash deadpanned, nodding while walking next to him. “Oh there’s only one bed, why don’t you take it?”

Ash yawned, leaning against Raihan’s side and mumbling, “You didn’t have to, I’m fine with-”

Raihan placed Trapinch on the bed before practically taking Ash and dumping him on the bed. “You’re going to sleep. On an actual bed. And we’re not walking all the way back to the stadium.” Pikachu yawned, leaping next to Trapinch and laying his tail around them both. 

“Wait, you’re staying?”

Raising an eyebrow, Raihan asked back, “You want me to?” 

Ash froze for a moment before shrugging. “If you want.” He laid back, kicking his trainers off but still dangling his feet near the floor. 

Raihan rolled his eyes, scooping Ash up and actually laying him properly on the bed. Ash laughed when Raihan smirked, smothering him with the blanket. Raihan only stopped when Pikachu glared at them, huffing and closing his eyes.

Ash and Raihan both giggled, falling silent. After only a minute of silence, Ash whispered, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“...Hey Raihan? What made you want to work at Hammerlocke Stadium as the gym leader?”

Raihan froze, silently taking a sharp breath. “Oh, I just like history, you know?”

Ash hummed in affirmation, eyelids drooping as he laid an arm over Pikachu and Trapinch. “You’re smart.” Raihan blinked. “You’re also passionate about those things. If you ever need someone to rant to, I’d be happy to listen.” He slightly shrugged. “You let me rant about battling after all.”

“But I interrupted you?”

“Eh, I know I can get too annoying.” Raihan shook his head, but Ash just continued, “And you know me, I’m always excited to learn about new things. As long as there’s no test on it, of course.”

Raihan couldn’t help but chuckle, ruffling Ash’s hair. “You’re a good kid, Ash.” Like on cue, Ash smirked and flicked at Raihan’s earrings. “I’ll bite your finger off.” After a pause, Raihan mumbled, “Uh, don’t take that seriously-”

“Don’t worry, I’m not.” Ash covered his yawn, snuggling under his blanket with sleepy eyes. “How ‘bout a bedtime story?” he joked.

Raihan tilted his head, partially leaning against the wall. “I found Trapinch as an egg just recently. Well, Flygon was the one who sensed something was wrong, and we found this poacher.” Ash mock gasped, glancing over at Trapinch. “Yeah, but Flygon saved the day! So this is what happened…”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash giggled as his Rotom took pictures of Trapinch and Pikachu running in a circle together before laying down. “Aren’t you two cuties?” Pikachu and Trapinch chirped, hopping over and headbutting at Ash’s hands for pets.

The sound of footsteps approached them. Ash watched Raihan wave to him with a grin, narrowing his eyes. “Hey kid! Are you… wearing one of my hoodies?” Ash raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that expression for?”

“You can drop the facade.”

“‘Facade’? What?” Raihan shrugged. “I don’t have a facade.” Pikachu deadpanned at Raihan.

Glancing off, Ash said, “You almost won against Leon, and I’m proud of you.” Raihan gritted his teeth before sighing. “You good?”

“I’m fine. Just cold.” Ash let Pikachu and Trapinch go, standing up with an arm out. Raihan didn’t move as Ash side hugged him. “...My hoodie’s  _ really _ big on you.” Ash buried his face against Raihan’s side to smother his giggle. 

Raihan smirked, running a hand through Ash’s hair before stepping back, determined expression in his eyes. “I’m going to train.” Before Ash could respond, Raihan marched out of sight. 

Ash scooped his two pokemon up, running after Raihan. He screeched to a stop, watching Flygon whipping up a sandstorm and Rotom playing “Sandstorm” by Darude in the back. Pikachu and Trapinch both leapt down, simply watching Raihan snarl like he was in battle.

As Raihan trained with his pokemon, literally, Ash fought his way into the sandstorm. Raihan froze, standing up. “Kid, what are you doing?”

“I want to help! Have you tried combining distant or physical attacks?” Ash ignored Raihan’s stare, pointing at Duraludon. “Gigalith’s rock blast and that pokemon’s stone edge maybe in your double battles? Goodra firing both a hydro pump and thunder at the same time?” Gesturing to Sandaconda, Ash mused, “I wonder if your snake pokemon could use protect and fire fang at the same time?”

“Sandaconda-”

“Right.” Ash’s eyes gleamed. “I wonder if you could combine attacks? Turtonator attacking with a fire blast fueled dragon pulse? How about Torkoal using lava plume while doing a gyro ball?” Flygon’s wings sang to Rotom’s beat, twirling down to nudge at Ash. “You know how Flygon likes to twirl? Spinning can help him avoid being hit.” Ash patted Flygon, glancing back at Raihan. “You might as well use steel wing while you’re at it. My Talonflame did just that.”

“Why are you helping me?” 

“Why not?” Ash ran a hand over Flygon’s antennae. “I know Lance’s Dragonite could use whirlwind, so you could technically do the same, Flygon! If you flap your wings hard enough, maybe you could even redirect the sand storm against your opponent!”

Flygon chirped, flying off to train himself against Raihan’s other pokemon. Raihan casually held Ash’s waist before walking out of the sandstorm with him. “What are you  _ doing, kid _ .” Pikachu and Trapinch both chirped at them.

“You were feeling bad, and as your friend, I want to help!” After a pause, Ash sweatdropped. “And can you put me down already?”

“...As my friend?” Raihan practically dropped Ash, standing back. “Why did we become friends anyway?” Ash raised an eyebrow as Raihan clenched his fists. “Do you want to make fun of me? Mock my weakness? Earn my trust before-”

Ash tilted his head. “No.” Trapinch patted at Ash’s leg before being led away by Pikachu.

“Then why do you want to be friends with me? I can’t even... win against my rivals.”

“Hey hey, it’s going to be alright! As long as you learn from your battles-”

“I  _ know!  _ Leon and Lance are the  _ exact same! _ ” Raihan hissed before taking a deep breath. “Ok look, I know I gave you really bad first impressions, but I promise I’m usually better at dealing with losses. I promise.”

“Oh, I know. I watched your battles after all.” Raihan glanced off, and Ash placed a hand on Raihan’s arm. “I don’t blame you, honest. You don’t have to be optimistic all the time!”

Raihan pulled his arm away, eyes conflicted. “I should tell you that! Why are you so nice and caring to me? What do you want out of me?”

“I didn’t become friends with you for any specific reason? Do people have motives when they interact with you?” 

Raihan glanced off, tugging at his hoodie. “I mean, yeah? For my fame, for fulfilling their jobs, for training, for…” Ash raised an eyebrow as Raihan’s face flashed guilt.

“Did you make friends with Leon for a reason too?”

“We’re rivals.” Ash furrowed his eyebrows as Raihan asked, “Is that it? You want a battle? You’re going to leave right after we battle, huh.” He shook his head. “No wonder you want to help me train.”

“Can I not just be a nice person by helping?” Ash stared down at his trainers. “I won’t lie. I do want a battle. But that’s not why I became friends with you.”

“Then what does a champion like you want with me?” Raihan didn’t even wince when his pokemon caused an explosion in the distance. “At least  _ Champion  _ Lance and Leon can have the  _ utter satisfaction _ of beating me, you-”

“You know I’m a champion?”

Raihan crossed his arms. “Tsk, mad that I found out about your little secret?” Pikachu perked up, running over.

Ash let Pikachu climb up to his shoulder, shaking his head. “Nope! I had no clue how to mention it to you, and I’m glad you already know!”

“But you didn’t tell me.” Pikachu hissed in response, immediately cooing when Trapinch crawled over.

Ash’s eyes went blank. “We both have secrets, Raihan.” They stared at each other in silence. Ash’s Rotom phone beeped. Ash read the message sent. “...I’ll leave the region soon.”

Raihan stared out over his pokemon. “At least you told me.”

“I know how that feels, Raihan.” Ash gathered Trapinch in his arms. “Do you want more help-”

“No. I need to battle Leon alone.”

“Well, you don’t have to face your problems alone.” Pikachu and Trapinch both chirped in agreement. “You’re a nice person-” Raihan shook his head. “I have no reason to think otherwise, Raihan.”

Raihan chuckled, blinking when Ash’s face turned more serious. “Wait, you’re not kidding- For a champion, you’re  _ really  _ naive.” He grinned, eyes dark.

Before Ash knew it, they were taking the lift.

Raihan strutted down the hall, but his hands were shoved into his hoodie pockets. Ash followed him, encountering a large black cracked… sphere? He squatted down and picked up one of the stray pieces around the area. Pikachu sniffed the air, tail twitching in alarm, while Trapinch simply tilted her head in confusion.

“This was Eternatus’s prison.” Eyes widening, Ash jaw dropped. They were both silent for a full minute. “...It was wrong. But I kept it secret to not freak the public out.” He grinned. “You might even say I kept it ‘contained’ and ‘trapped’ inside-”

“Raihan.”

“Sorry.”

Ash side-eyed Raihan for a few seconds before dipping his head. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Kid, that was just the beginning.” Ash sat down, letting Pikachu and Trapinch down with a nod. Raihan took a step away from Ash, also sitting down. “I trusted Rose to keep everything in order, like an utter idiot. I didn’t like Eternatus being trapped like that, but I still didn’t do  _ anything _ ,” he hissed out, eyes glowing with anger. “I was supposed to keep this under wraps until Rose said otherwise, guess I failed that command too.”

“Rose, huh.” Tapping Trapinch’s head, Ash said, “He forced you to keep silent?” Pikachu narrowed his eyes, wary.

“Forced is a strong word. I mean, yeah, but I understood why he did it. Sure, I didn’t agree with how he handled the situation, but he really didn’t mean anything bad, it was really my fault-” Ash raised an eyebrow, sadness pooling in his eyes. “Ok look, kid, Rose already turned himself in, you don’t have to worry for me. You should worry because of me!”

“Oh I’m worrying  _ for _ you alright.” Ash gestured at the black shell. “Rose was the one who supervised this, yet you’re the one blaming yourself for all of it? You shouldn’t have to take responsibility for what Rose did! It wasn’t your fault, Rose-” Trapinch curled closer to Ash as Raihan tsked.

“Can you stop worrying about me? That’s just how Rose is. I was strong enough to take all of it.” Before Ash could respond, Raihan cut in, “But this isn’t about the things Rose did, it’s about…” Raihan gulped, vaguely gesturing. “How much of a loser I was.” Ash pursed his lips, extending his hand out of the hoodie and patting Pikachu. 

“Rose-”

“Wanted to release Eternatus. You know what for, right?” 

“The energy. And so he himself could change history-”

“Not the point.” Ash scooped Trapinch into his arms, eyes conflicted. “Me, on the other hand? I didn’t think about the consequences, I just wanted to set it free.” Ash stared at Raihan’s clenched fists, eyes wide when he shoved them into his pockets. “So when Rose decided the exact same thing, but then told me to defeat Eternatus so we could  _ use it _ , I didn’t. I just… couldn’t.” Pikachu’s ears wilted.

“...Did anyone else-”

“They don’t know. All they knew is that Rose somehow awakened Eternatus and made it angry.” Raihan shuffled away from Ash, voice weak. “Well of course it’s angry! It was trapped for so long, and I couldn’t... If Leon was there, none of  _ this _ would have happened. But Rose depended on me. Because at the time, Leon and I were actually  _ equals _ . I definitely deserve the losing streak for being such a coward now.” Ash scooted closer to Raihan as he sighed, leaning back on his hands. “What if I actually tried back then? What if I logically valued the lives of billions of people over a single pokemon?”

Ash took a sharp breath, petting Trapinch to calm himself. “Even if you did try, would you and  _ your pokemon _ really have stopped Eternatus?” Raihan stayed silent. “You could have died.”

“Why does that-” Raihan suddenly shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. That’s all in the past and over with, thanks to you. It really could have been worse. Rose could have fired me, sure, it’d raise suspicion but at least...” Sighing, Raihan placed Trapinch next to Ash and stood up. “You don’t understand any of this.”

Pikachu and Trapinch both cooed at Raihan. “Oh, I do.” Ash said while listing on his fingers, “Watching this massive event play out knowing there’s nothing you could do, always losing and feeling bad about not living up to expectations and losing even more because of it, feeling guilty for not being strong enough to save someone-”

“Huh?”

“Wha?”

“...You-Have you-Ah. Sorry for bringing up bad memories.” Ash’s optimistic grin wavered when Raihan towered over him, making Pikachu worriedly chirrup at them. “Why did you reveal that?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this about me-”

“No, why do you… trust me enough to tell me about all that?”

Ash’s grin widened. “Because you trusted me, despite everything you’ve gone through.”

Raihan ran a hand down his face. “You just care about me so much, huh?” he mocked with a picture-perfect grin. “Don’t see why you put time and energy into someone like me, but I guess that’s what heroes like you do.” Ash blinked, letting Trapinch climb onto his feet. “I’m honoured you’re so nice to me, but it’s honestly sad.”

“If I have to cancel my plane ticket to keep you company, I will.” Pikachu also gave a chirp of agreement, hopping onto Ash’s head.

Raihan bitterly laughed, rocking back and forth on his trainers. “Exactly. You see, Lance and Leon both have better friends than me, and I have no doubt you’re the same. Why do you  _ want _ to be my friend? Why put up with a selfish and conceited person like me?” Ash blinked. “Tiring, irritable, impatient, feral, rowdy, aggressive, whatever trait normally comes to mind after watching my battles.” Sighing, Pikachu patted Ash's head.

“Traits that come to mind after watching you battle? Excitable, enthusiastic, and passionate. Admirable. Considerate-”

“What.”

Ash tilted his head, letting Trapinch into his arms and meeting Raihan’s blank eyes. “You put on this entertaining act to make each of your battles that more exciting. That’s the whole point, right? To have fun?” Pikachu gave Raihan a thumbs up.

“That’s not how everyone saw it,” Raihan said, crossing his arms and glancing off.

“What-how-who was being mean to you?” Ash hissed, Pikachu also joining in a moment later. “Who do we have to defeat?” Even Trapinch growled at the unknown threat.

Raihan froze. “You can’t be serious. Why are you doing this? I’m a bad person-”

“No.”

“I made a mistake-”

“First off, it wasn’t your fault. Second, making a single mistake doesn’t make you a bad person.” 

“But I always take selfies! I always seem to care more about looking good rather than anything or anyone else! Look me in the eye and tell me I’m not narcissistic.”

Pikachu and Trapinch chirped to each other. “You are not narcissistic. I know you better than that. And what’s so bad about taking selfies? This is your life! If taking selfies makes you happy, no one should force you to stop! It’s not like it’s hurting anyone after all.”

“...Know me ‘better than that’?” Raihan echoed. “I don’t know myself better than that, what are you talking about?”

“You’re friendly! You’re a chill dude! You’re kind and welcoming!”

“All debatable.” Raihan bitterly chuckled. “Seriously, welcoming? I didn’t trust you to even come into the stadium at first, how is that welcoming?” Pikachu shook his head, pointing to himself, ears wilting when Trapinch shook her head.

“I don’t blame you for not trusting me. Besides, you really did welcome me into your life after that! I’m so proud of you for it!”

Raihan was silent. “...Wow, no one had actually ever told me that before. Then again, no one had ever complimented me on anything other than…”

“Your little awkward laughs and cheerful but calming voice?”

Raihan blinked, covering his embarrassed face while shaking his head. “You’re not going to change my feelings of uselessness and selfishness, kid.” Pikachu glanced off.

“I can at least reassure you I don’t think that way, right?” Ash held Trapinch out to Raihan, who peeked between his fingers. “You saved her life.”

“Is that really important?” Raihan asked, letting his hands drop to his sides.

Ash and Pikachu looked offended. “Helping a single pokemon might not change the world, but it sure meant the world for Trapinch!” He whacked his extra-long sleeve against Raihan, biting his lip. “And what about the pokemon you saved in the future by putting that poacher to jail? If everyone did such an ‘unimportant’ thing, it wouldn’t be unimportant-”

“I only let you in because I knew you helped save the region, there, I admit it.” Ash raised an eyebrow as Raihan took a step back. “I wasn’t thinking of doing something good. Isn’t it selfish? To want to keep you to myself? To take advantage of your optimism and heroic nature so I feel better about myself?” Raihan laughed. There was no humour behind it. “What am I even  _ doing _ ?”

“Your best.” Raihan’s lip trembled as Ash placed a hand on his arm, shoulders stiffening. “Are you lonely?” Eyes flitting around, Raihan squirmed as if his hoodie was itchy. “...How about this, I really admire how hardworking you are regarding training. I feel that you’re a ‘hero’ just as much as I am, because I know you care for pokemon. Your pokemon, wild pokemon, even the pokemon of complete strangers, simply because they asked for advice.” Ash stared directly at Raihan, Pikachu pumping his fists up and down. “You chose to be a good person to make the world a better place, and you  _ can’t deny that _ .” Trapinch joyfully chirped when Ash stroked the back of her shell.

“...So what? How are you going to fix me?”

“‘Fix’? Nah, you gotta heal yourself, and I’m only here to provide support.” Ash poked at Raihan’s chest. “You have to be the one taking care of yourself.”

Raihan lightly shoved Ash away. “Yeah yeah, I’m important and valuable and deserve love, well what if I don’t believe any of that?” Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances before staring at Raihan.

“I… No, I know that look, you aren’t worthless, hear me?” Ash hissed before calming down to not scare Trapinch. “...You’re a person, right?”

“Where are you even going with this? Yeah, I’m a human person.”

“And everyone deserves a happy life, no?”

“Sure.”

“Then you deserve to be loved.” Raihan blinked, sighing when Pikachu jumped up and down in agreement. “And don’t think you’re not important either! You’re the one giving trainers their final Galar badge! You’re the one taking care of your pokemon and making sure they’re healthy! You’re the one keeping your internet accounts alive! You’re the one making sure trainers have fun!”

“Those are some really weird reasons to live for.”

Ash tilted his head, bouncing Trapinch up and down. “But they work, don’t they?”

After a moment, Raihan burst out laughing. A genuine one. He didn’t even try to hide it. Ash grinned. “Look, kid, I don’t feel any different. But if you’re so adamant about this, who am I to say otherwise?” Pikachu and Trapinch both cheered, leaping onto Raihan’s shoulders.

“That’s alright. I’ll support you every step of things getting better, because that’s what friends do!” Ash laughed when Raihan hoisted him up and spun him around. 

For the first time, Raihan took the lift back up with a genuine friend and smile.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Pikachu rode on Turtonator’s head, cheering as Flygon and Dragonite performed tricks in the air for them. All of Ash and Raihan’s pokemon are relaxing around the stadium, in fact. As for their trainers? Well...

Ash, on his back, softly cooed to Trapinch and stroked her shell. “Who’s a good girl, hm? You are! You’re so awesome and cool!” Trapinch chirped from on top of his chest before walking over to Raihan and nudging at him. Ash rolled onto his belly, staring at the mountains of paperwork around them while playing with the edge of his hoodie sleeve. “You need help there?”

“Thanks for asking, but nah, I can handle it,” Raihan mumbled, pen cap clamped between his teeth. 

“Well, do you  _ want _ help?” Raihan paused. “I mean, I don’t have that much experience with paperwork-” Ash mock grumbled in annoyance when Raihan ruffled his hair with a laugh.

“Then you best get over here, kid.”

Ash giggled, crawling under Raihan’s arm. Their Rotoms both snickered and took pictures of them as they read over the reports. They were only distracted by Trapinch four times! Raihan considered that a record, considering who Ash was. He side-eyed Ash. Then again, come to think of it, Ash was less enthusiastic than usual...

Eh, paperwork did that to him, why not Ash?

“Oh look, I actually got my act together and finished all this.”

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you happy about it?”

“I am, but I’m… not? I’m just tired of it,” Raihan openly admitted, sitting up. 

“Totally valid. That means overworking helps even less then.” Ash patted the stadium ground while whistling. “Trapinch!” Trapinch perked up from besides Pikachu, scampering over and nuzzling Ash’s hand. Raihan chuckled, winking up at the Rotoms. Ash’s Rotom beeped, recording a video, while Raihan’s zipped around for photos.

Ash chuckled when Trapinch munched on his fingers, softly growling in response, “Rahhh~ Rrrrr~”

Raihan smiled as Trapinch purred back. “Put more effort into it, kid!” He scooted forward and tickled under Trapinch’s head as Ash held his hoodie covered hands out like claws, roaring adorably. Rolling his eyes, Raihan laughed and joined in. “Grrr! Rawr!” All of their pokemon rumbled back, playfully tackling each other.

Ash was laughing, but Pikachu still leapt next to him with wilted ears.

Raihan’s face flashed guilt before determination. “You know I’m always here for you too, right?”

Smiling, Ash sat up. “We’ve got each other, of course.” Even still, Ash froze when Raihan hugged him from behind, tracing random shapes on his back. There was silence for a few minutes.

Raihan poked Ash’s cheek before towering over him. “Then you should know you’re always welcome to talk to me and drop your facade as well if you had a bad day or whatever. And I promise to make everything better. For your sake.” Pikachu and Trapinch talked with each other, the former still hanging around their trainer.

Rolling his eyes, Ash patted the two pokemon and sent them on his way. “Not yours?” Raihan had a playful gleam in his eyes. “And yet you’re ‘ _ selfish and conceited _ -’” He yelped as Raihan slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before marching down the hall. “You’re also  _ annoying _ . Put me down!” Their Rotoms giggled, zipping back into their owners’ pockets.

“Aw but you love me anyway.” Raihan chuckled when their pokemon simply stayed put as if this was totally normal. It might as well be normal. Stopping by the guest bedroom and giving Ash his cap back, Raihan dramatically sighed when Ash continued clinging to him. “You’re really gonna make me do this, huh?”

Not even a minute later, Raihan face-planted into his bed, Ash laughing and rolling next to him. “Did you brush your teeth-”

Raihan’s muffled sigh was what answered Ash, causing him to laugh harder. Ash propped his head on his hands as Raihan peeked at him. “This is weird.”

“Me being here-”

Raihan shoved Ash. “No, I already trust you. Sleeping in general is weird for me. Sure, I always feel tired, but I’m never actually sleepy or able to sleep like this.” As if proving his point, Raihan stretched out with a yawn, still trying to stay awake. “You  _ better  _ go to sleep as well.”

Ash patted Raihan’s head. “If you do.” Raihan blinked, freezing when his Rotom phone beeped. Rubbing his eyes, Raihan scanned the messages. Ash tilted his head when Raihan deadpanned. “What’s it about?”

“Leon’s telling me how fun our battle was and that I should go to sleep. Lance noticed my tiredness during that battle and is currently yelling at me to go to sleep or he’s going to come over.” Raihan sleepily smiled, lightly tapping against his phone.

Smirking, Ash noted, “So they both care? They’re bound to understand what it’s like to do so much paperwork!” Raihan rolled his eyes, putting Rotom aside.

“I guess you’re right. Comes with being a champion-”

“ _ Ahem _ .”

Raihan sweatdropped, rolling over and clinging to Ash’s arm. “You know, if you battled Leon or Lance, I wouldn’t know who to root for.” Raihan laughed when Ash pulled his arm away with a pout, Rotom snapping a quick photo. 

“Hey!” Ash rolled his eyes before running a hand through Raihan’s hair with a hum. “I’m gonna miss you, you know.”

Raihan covered Ash’s face with one hand. “Shhh, we’ll worry about that later.” He gave Ash a quick side-hug as they both laughed. “You’re actually  _ so tiny _ -”

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” 

Propping his face with an arm, Raihan tapped Ash’s cheek before yawning. “If Lance and Leon consider me to be their friend, I’d say I have the best friends on this planet.”

“You utter  _ sap _ ,” Ash teased, but his eyes held fondness. “Are you always this way before sleeping?”

Raihan shrugged, blinking as if realizing something. “Oh wait, yeah, sleeping.” Ash buried his face in his pillow, body shaking with poorly muffled laughs. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up.” Raihan curled up on the big bed, shutting his eyes with a smile. 

Ash sat up, pulling the blankets over Raihan before taking his Rotom phone out with a weak smile. “And I have no doubts Lance and Leon know what you’re going through regarding Rose and Eternatus as well.” He listened to Raihan’s breathing for a few moments, his smile growing. “Thank you, Raihan.”

As Raihan snuggled against his pillow, snoozing, Ash did a victory sign at his Rotom. Click!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I think this is the first title that didn’t really work out, so I’ll just explain it. “Hooded” refers to their hoodies, but yes, it also refers to “hooded eyes.”  
> Note: Ash and Raihan would totally be those people taking selfies while in dangerous dares/end of the world events


End file.
